1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to hand held fan spray devices for use in cooling individual users.
2. Background Art
A hand held spray device typically stores liquid to dispense the liquid upon actuation of a trigger. Actuation of the trigger of the spray device produces a liquid stream and/or a liquid mist from a nozzle of the spray device. Liquid streams and/or mists are often used when dispensing liquid in order to cool a user when sprayed upon a face or body of the user and as the liquid evaporates to further cool the user.
A hand held fan device generally utilizes battery power to provide air movement and cool a user through convection. The fan device is typically mounted on the spray device to produce a fan spray device. The fan of the fan spray device facilitates additional cooling of the user through convection from the air movement and further misting of the liquid dispensed upon actuation of the trigger to cool the user upon contact of the liquid and additionally as the liquid evaporates off of the user. The fan can be actuated by the trigger or can have actuation separate from the trigger.
The spray device, the fan device and the fan spray device are generally employed in order to cool users when the users are spending a large amount of time outdoors in a hot summer climate strolling, socializing and/or waiting in an outdoor thoroughfare.